


Pray Uncle

by HH_BlueDynamite



Series: Stay Tuned [14]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Brothers, Family, Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite
Summary: For as long as she could remember, Charlie has been getting gifts from an unknown giver. Even after all these years, she had never been able found out of this person's identity. Who is this person? A family member? A friend? A stalker?Little did she know, she was about to get her answer.
Series: Stay Tuned [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561777
Comments: 81
Kudos: 137





	1. An Unlikely Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

While finding a neatly wrapped present on the hotel's doorstep is strange and unnerving, Vaggie picks up the box without a hint of hesitancy, much to the surprise of Angel.

"What? Not shish kabobin' a suspicious package left outside?" he jested.

"Ha-ha. Believe it or not, this package is far from suspicious." Vaggie smiled. "Hey, Charlie! It's here!"

The princess of Hell enters the lobby with a more pip in her step. "I wonder what it is this time!"

"We won't know until you opened it." Vaggie giggled as she gives Charlie the present, a gold-colored box with a silver blue ribbon sat on top of the lead.

"'This time?' It's happened before?" Angel asked.

"Besides my birthday and Krampmas, someone has been sending me a present at least once a month for as long as I can remember." Charlie explained. "They'll even have something for Vaggie when we started dating."

"And you don't know who the guy is?" Angel inquired.

"No. But, it's clear they know Charlie." Vaggie said.

"What if it's some creepy stalker?"

"What stalker would give Charlie nothing but nice presents for 100+ years?" Vaggie refuted.

"I don't know, tryin' to win her affection?" Angel asked.

"And yet have something for me too when I came into the picture?" Vaggie smirked. "Besides, we know it's the same guy because they always used this kind of box."

"…So, what is it?" Angel asked curiously.

Charlie takes the lead off, handing it to Vaggie, and picks up a note. "'It's been awhile since I did woodcarving, so I made you a Welsh corgi. As for Vaggie, I made her another dreamcatcher. Hope I didn't become rusty. Best regards, M.'" Charlie pulls out a wooden corgi dog. "Awwww, it's so cute! It'll look adorable with my great bichon frise and cocker spaniel. Oh! And here's the dreamcatcher, Vaggie!" She pulls out a beautifully crafted dreamcatcher with a thick, dark gray hoop and golden/silver-tinted feathers tethered on the bottom.

"It's gorgeous!" Vaggie marveled.

"That's it? Some wood and a net?" Angel questioned.

Vaggie rolled her eyes. "Of course, you wouldn't understand the value of the heart." she smirked. "Whoever this person is, they go out of their way to handmade these. It's honestly touching."

"That someone would find time to make stuff like this. And every month too." Charlie said, clutching the wooden corgi with care. "It shows how much heart and effort they've put in them."

"Wait. Is this the same dude who made that throw blanket last month?" Angel asked.

"Yep." Vaggie answered.

"Hoo…I fell asleep on the couch with that on me and I thought I was on cloud nine." Angel said. "Hadn't slept that good in ages."

"I've used it for patients that were having a hard time sleeping." Charlie said.

"So, uh, is it possible that… _I_ could get something too?" Angel asked awkwardly. The face he made after was oddly adorable.

Charlie and Vaggie exchanged coy smiles. "If you're good." Angel pouts.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Later that day, the hotel gets an unusual visitor.

Niffty zips over. "Guess what! Charlie's dad is here!"

"Lucifer?" Vaggie puzzled. "Why would he be here?"

"Maybe he's visiting?" Angel wondered.

"I don't know…he didn't like Charlie's idea for this hotel." Vaggie told him. "I wonder what he's going to say to her…"

"Well, we can't find out standin' here."

"Yeah, you're right. We can't keep him waiting." Vaggie said. Before she opened the door, she turns to Angel and pointedly said, "Stay on your best behavior."

"He's the king of Hell and has a smoking hot wife." Angel said bluntly. "I don't think I have _any_ leverage over him." Vaggie opens the door to reveal their royal guest.

Only, it wasn't Lucifer. Or rather, it's someone who kind of looks like Lucifer. It was a man of roughly the same height as the fallen angel and has shoulder-length blonde hair in a low ponytail as well as having no nose and rosy cheeks, very much like Lucifer, and have large eyes, like Charlie. He wore a white suit with a blue shirt and royal blue gloves. He looks like a less demony version of Lucifer. Even the air around him was different, not something you'd typically feel around the denizens of Hell.

"Um…Can we help you?" Vaggie asked.

"If it's no trouble, I would like to speak with Charlotte Magne." the man said calmly. His eyes focused on the moth demon. To her surprise, a soft smile formed on his face. "You must be Vagatha. It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person." He glances at Angel. "And hello to you too, Anthony."

"...Uh…who are you?" Vaggie asked.

"Oh, my apologies. Where are my manners…? I am Michael Gottschalk, my dear. I am one of God's Archangels and the leader of His warrior angels and I am the brother of Lucifer and, by that logic, young Charlotte's uncle." Angel and Vaggie stood silently, staring dumbfounded at the angel outside. Suddenly feeling a little awkward, Michael cleared his throat as he adjusts his white tie. The archangel mustered up a smile. "…So, may I speak with my niece?" The young sinners in front of him stood stiff, quietly still in shock. Michael's smile faltered slightly. "…Is she available?" Angel and Vaggie remained silent and frozen. Michael's smile went away sheepishly. "…I-Is she here?"

Finally, Angel and Vaggie moved to exchange glances. "U-um, c-can you…wait for a moment?"

"Sure…"

Vaggie gently closes the door. She and Angel numbly make their way to the stairs. As they climbed up, they pick up their speed until they got into a full run towards Charlie's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based Michael's appearance on an artwork on Reddit.


	2. Familial Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

Charlie hummed cheerfully as she places her latest wood carving with the others on her dresser. She backed up, marveling at them. Other than the corgi, frise, and spaniel, there is a dalmatian, a Pitbull, a chihuahua, a rottweiler, a poodle, and a Pomeranian.

"I see you have procured yet another piece for your collection." Alastor commented from his seat at a table.

"Uh-huh." Charlie nodded before returning to her own chair across from Alastor. The two are looking through some papers. "I know you're not a fan of dogs, but I think they're so cute~"

Alastor chuckled. "My dear, it is perfectly all right. Those mutts are simply works of art. As long as they are not biting, barking, clawing, snarling or anything of the like, I'll leave them be."

"Good to hear."

"Have you ever solved the mystery of your anonymous gift giver?" Alastor asked. "I must say, this tea set from a few months back was a sight to behold." He takes a sip of tea from the immaculate cup.

Charlie shook her head. "No, I haven't. I've asked Mom and Dad about it, but Dad would just change the subject immediately and Mom would tell me not to worry so much."

"Interesting…Perhaps it is an old family friend who may have crossed your father in the past?" Alastor inquired.

"I thought about that, but no one came to mind…" Charlie said. "I can't see Uncle Dantalion or Aunt Vapula doing this sort of thing either…I'm sorry for rambling, Al. It's just so frustrating."

"Hahaha. No need for apologies, dear. There is nothing wrong about being curious." Alastor said. "So as long as you don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong."

"…Yeah, you're right. One day, I'll know the truth. Just not today."

"Indeed! Now, I've been meaning to ask you about some of the hotel's activities. What is this 'karaoke'?"

"Oh! Al, I know you don't like modern technology, but I think you'll love—" Charlie was interrupted by vigorous knocking on her door. She and Alastor stare curiously before Charlie said, "Come in?" A second later, Vaggie and Angel comes in, out of breath. "What's going on?"

"Oh, fuck. Charlie, you ain't gonna believe this. You _ain't_ gonna believe this!" Angel exclaimed, pacing around.

"Oh! I love guessing games!" Alastor said with a clap. "Let me take a crack first: Someone has refused your service for the first time in your career!"

"No, it ain't that. It's…No!" Angel glared at the smiling demon.

"Charlie, you know how your dad was an angel, right?" Vaggie asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did he ever mention any family in Heaven?" Vaggie asked. "Besides God?"

Charlie thought for a moment. "…No, I don't think he did. Why?"

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

The longer he stood outside, the more uncomfortable he felt. Michael had been debating for years if he should face his niece personally. Eventually, he decided to ask his Father after delivering this month's package. God's only answer was 'Follow your heart and it will be clear, my child'.

"As cryptic as ever, He is." Michael muttered, gazing up at Heaven. Despite the Holy Father's enigmatic answer, Michael started to take it to heart and prepared for his visit. But then he started to imagine possible worst outcomes of his trip. Would Charlie be thrilled? Would she be mad? Would she hate him for banishing her father? Would she shun him? Just as Michael was about to start second guessing his decision, he suddenly found himself in city hall, no doubt teleported there by God.

In the end, he chose to go down into Hell and here he is now. As he stood there patiently, a few demons would get a good look at him and runaway in fear. At first, he thought it was because of his status as an archangel, but then he remembers who the king of Hell is.

After what felt like minutes, the hotel door opens. The angel expected to see Vaggie again, but instead it was Charlie. The young woman stared at him in awe and he did the same as they took in each other's appearances.

"Uncle…Michael?" Charlie asked. The archangel nodded his head.

"You've indeed grown. You…look so much like your father." Michael said, a small smile formed on his lips.

A smile similar to his form on Charlie's face. "And you're nearly identical to him."

Michael chuckled softly. "I believe that is what humans would call twins. Although, I'm not sure if we'd be identical or fraternal." The two stood silently, a little awkward. Glancing up at the hotel building, Michael said, "…Is this the hotel you spoke of? To redeem sinners?"

Charlie perked up a little. "Y-Yes, it is. Would you like to come in for a tour?"

"I would be delighted."

"Good…Welcome to the Happy Hotel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody wanted to know the reddit image. Here ya go ^^
> 
> https://www.reddit.com/r/HazbinHotel/comments/emyssn/michael_and_lucifer_i_like_it/


	3. Memory Lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

"Sooo…This is the dining hall. It was a ballroom, but when we started getting more patients, I thought that we needed a bigger space for eating." Charlie explained to Michael. The angel took in a deep breath, taking in the variety of aromas.

"It smells heavenly." Michael said, before briefly taking note of the irony of his comment.

"Would you like to have a plate ready for you?" Charlie asked. "There's plenty of food and I'm sure you're hungry from your trip."

"Actually, denizens of Heaven don't need to feed to sustain ourselves." Michael revealed.

"What?" Charlie asked in surprise.

"In Heaven, no one feels hungry or fall ill. We gain our energy from the Lord." Michael explained.

"Oh…"

"However, we do still partake in the culinary arts." Michael told her. "Think of it as a productive hobby rather than a necessity."

"Oooh…That's cool! Would you like to have some?" Charlie asked. She grew worried when Michael looked hesitant. "What's wrong?"

"…It's a rule not to eat the nourishment of Hell." he said. "I'm sure the meals are divine, but I can't risk it."

"Why?"

"We've lost some angels to sin thousands of years ago after consuming tainted food post-Extermination. Ever since, it was forbidden to eat while down here." Michael admitted. He remembered that day. As head of God's warriors, Michael would signal the beginning and the end of each Extermination to inform the Exterminators it was over. He'd then make a headcount of each angel. When a few angels failed to show up after one Extermination, Michael personally went down to investigate. To his horror, the missing angels had succumbed to sin and was banished from returning to Heaven. They were mad and even went as far as violently attacking Michael for it. It weighed heavily on Michael's mind. Some of those angels have family back in Heaven…

"I'm…I'm sorry to hear that…" Charlie said, frowning. She wasn't sure of what to say to the angel. She felt bad, but…

"Aw, boo-hoo." a demon seating at a table nearby mocked as he and his companion snickered. They stopped abruptly when Charlie shot a disproving glare at their direction.

"Sorry." Charlie apologized. "They're a work in progress. Let's go back to the lobby." They return to the lobby, taking a seat on a couch. "…I'm sorry."

Michael blinked. "For what?"

"I know you must think that we're all lost causes, but I do think that there is still some good in every sinner here." Charlie insisted. "It will take a lot of effort, but I won't give up on my people." She noticed Michael smiling at her. "What?"

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing. It's just that I find it flabbergasting that you were born down here." he said.

Charlie chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah… I get that a lot."

"…Reminds me so much of Lucifer."

"Dad?" Charlie asked. Michael nodded. "…What was he like, before his Fall?"

As such memories start to surface in his mind, the look in Michael's eyes changed to that of treasured fondness. "He was…very much like you. He loved to dance, he loved to sing, he loved his people…And he loved God. I remember this one festival where he forced me to dance with him." His smile then slowly changed to a frown as his eyes shone not with sadness. "…It was…a big shock, when Lucifer tried to dethrone Our Father. I've never would have thought…no one could have seen…" His fingers curled tightly on his pant leg.

"…Uncle Michael?"

Michael had barely heard her as he was lost in his memories. "…I…actually fought him…my own brother…I begged for him to stop, but he…" He remembered the battle. He remembered, with tears in his eyes as he fought against Lucifer. Time and time again, as they clashed, Michael pleaded – begged – Lucifer to cease his coup d'état. The look on Lucifer's face haunted Michael. A sinister grin was itched on his fair face as he asked, 'Why would I do that?'. That threw Michael off guard and Lucifer used the opening to his advantage. Beaten and broken, Michael watched helplessly as Lucifer goes to fight God. With tears and hair in disarray, Michael used the last of his strength to plunge his sword through Lucifer's back. The expression he wore was forever burned in Michael's mind. "…I…" Though hesitant, Charlie places a gentle hand on her uncle's hand. The contact brings Michael out of his memories and back to present time. In an effort to regain his composure, he clears his throat and adjusts his clothing.

Charlie looked off to the side before looking at her uncle. "Did you…did you…regret your decision?" That single question was enough to almost send Michael back into his memories, but he was able to keep them at bay.

"…For a time. But God was able to help me see the light and I was able to come to terms with it." That made Charlie smile, grateful to learn that Michael hadn't been suffering for all those years.

"…That's it?" a voice asked. "That's all yer gonna fuckin' say?" The niece and uncle turn to Angel Dust, who looked disgruntled.

"…Angel?" Charlie said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! Thank you, Ady!


	4. Love Thy Neighbor as Thyself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

"…Angel?" Charlie said. "What are you—"

"The guy was your brother. _Your brother_." Angel said. "And you're just gonna seat there and say you've 'come to terms' with it? Sounds to me that you don't give a shit about him anymore to stay in God's 'good graces'."

"Angel!" Charlie chided.

"Angel, that is uncalled for and—" Vaggie's scolding was stopped when Michael raised a hand. He took in a deep breath before releasing gently.

"I believe there is some misunderstanding, Anthony." Michael said calmly.

"That ain't my name anymore. It's Angel Dust." Angel said. "Learn it, buster."

"…You chose the very thing that ended your life as your new name?" Michael asked.

"Don't you dare judge me, motherfucker." Angel scoffs. "Of course, you guys like to judge people like me." At this point, hotel patients started to crowd in the lobby.

"People…like you?"

"Homosexuals, bisexuals, trans, and anyone who ain't 'normal'!" Angel exclaimed. "Preachin' how it's wrong and it's a sin and we'll go to Hell for havin' feelin's for the same gender!"

"Angel, that's enough—" Charlie started, but was stopped by Michael. The angel rises to his seat and walked towards the spider. He stood about a foot away, in front of Angel. Despite the height difference between them, Michael wasn't deterred by Angel's hateful glare.

"I understand your feelings on the matter, and, in a way, they are warranted. You, and many others, were treated unfairly because of your preferences and that is not right. Love is not entangled to one's physical self, but their heart and soul. One of the Lord's commandants is to love thy neighbor as thyself. No matter their belief, no matter their skin color," Alastor, off to the side, focused his gaze on the archangel, "no matter their orientation. They all have God's love." Sinners listened to his words, some didn't care and just left while others contemplated. Angel's scowl softens slightly from Michael's speech.

"…Then why the fuck am I here?"

"Because you are a nymphomaniac. And that is only the tip of the proverbial iceberg." Michael said, he couldn't hold back his matter-of-fact tone.

"…Eh, fair enough." With a shrug, Angel walks off. Seeing the confrontation had ended, the sinners disperse, going about with their business.

A stock round of applause catches Charlie, Michael, and Vaggie's attention. They turn to Alastor, sitting at the bar, clapping.

"Bravo! What a magnificent performance! Brav-O!" Everyone can almost feel the air of condescending. "That was a marvelous speech, Mickey! You've nearly moved me to tears! Ha-ha!"

"Fancy seeing you here, Alastor." Michael said.

"You know him? Like, _know him_ -know him?" Charlie asked.

"High ranking warrior angels have taken mental note of Hell's current Overlords." Michael explained. "Although, Alastor is a slightly different matter."

"How so?"

Alastor manifest himself between Charlie and Michael, throwing his arms over their shoulders. "Let's not dredge up some boring old stories. Are you sure you don't want to indulge in some hellish cuisine, my good man?" The deer demon summons up a plate of questionable meat. "I hear it's to _die_ for." Michael inched back a bit when Alastor moved the plate closer to him.

Charlie was quick to get in between. "Alastor, stop tormenting my uncle."

"Oh, but it's so much fun." Alastor snickered.

"Just please go see if Niffty might need any help." Charlie said.

"Ho-ho-ho, that's a chore in of itself! But I get right to it!" Alastor said, ruffling Charlie's hair. The girl pouts as the stag walks off, laughing.

Charlie turns to say something to her uncle, but Michael stopped her. "Please, don't apologize again. You shouldn't feel responsible for something out of your control." There was a look in his eye when he said that, but Charlie didn't press it.

"Okay…So, how long you plan on staying? I'm trying to kick you out or anything! I just want to know so I can get a room set for ya."

Michael smiled gratefully. "Not too long, I'm afraid. I have until 3:00 pm tomorrow and by then, I must leave to return to Heaven."

"Why 3 pm?" Charlie asked.

"Don't you know, my niece? It is the holy hour."

"Oh, yeah…Well, if that's the case, let's find a room for you!"

"If you don't mind, Charlie, I would like a room that has the holy numbers. If there is any available that is."

"Hmmm…I think room 714 is vacant."

As the two spoke, they fail to notice a feathered demon stepping out of the hotel. Not without casting a curious glance at them.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"Is there something wrong, my love?" Lilith asked her husband. The ruler of Hell was slouched against his throne, glaring at the wall far from him.

"Why would something be wrong, my dear?" the fallen angel asked.

"There is a hole starting to burn into the wallpaper." the succubus told him. Sure enough, a burn spot was beginning to form on the crimson wall covering. "Furfur will not be pleased."

"Who gives a damn?!" Lucifer cursed, tossing a glass of wine he had at the wall, extinguishing the embers. Lilith stared at the spot for a moment before turning to her husband, who has risen from his seat and decides to look out the window behind him, his arms crossed behind him and holding his cane. Hell's Queen struts over her husband, standing by his side and looks up where his eyes are glued to.

Heaven.

A part of Lilith wondered if Lucifer missed it, but the unbridled sneer burning from his eyes said otherwise. No doubt that he has already known who is visiting his daughter's hotel and he has no idea how he feels about it.

"You know, you can go see them." Lilith proposed. Lucifer remembered the burning sensation when Michael's sword pierced through his body…

"Perhaps…I shall." The snake coiled around his hat hissed ominously.


	5. War Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.
> 
> I have no idea how to play chess! Lol

"Checkmate." Michael declared, placing his white rook, finishing the 45-minute-long game. Charlie bends back as she groans in frustration.

"That's the fifth time in a row!"

"I wouldn't say that." Michael chuckled. "You were able to win a couple of times after my second win once you've got the hang of it."

"But you're sooo good!" Charlie said. "How are you this great at chess?"

Michael picks up a white king piece. "Chess is a game of strategy and planning. As a commander of sorts, I need to train my mind of many strategies to fight against any demons that wreak havoc on—" Michael stopped himself from finishing. He clears his throat. "…As the leader of warrior angels, it is my duty to keep a sharp mind and think strategically."

Charlie thought how strange it was for Michael to change what he was saying but didn't want to pry it out of him. Then, there is a ding on her hellphone. She looks to see a message sent from Vaggie. After reading it, Charlie said, "I need to go help Vaggie with the dishes in the kitchen."

"Do you want me to help?" Michael asked.

"Nonono! You're a guest. It's not too much trouble when it's the two of us." Charlie reassured.

"All right. I hope we can play another round later." Michael said. "Maybe you can when the next one."

"Pfft. Yeah." Charlie scoffed playfully before leaving the library. The archangel decides to read in the meantime.

Michael was pleased to learn that there are clean books to read in the hotel, of course, it's a must for rehabilitating sinners. As he reads through one that tickled his fancy, he suddenly felt eyes on him. Or 'eye' in this case. He lowered the book to see Niffty staring at him. The angel looked to the left to the right before looking at the cyclops again in confusion.

"…May I help you?"

"Are you really the brother of the king of Hell?" the little darling asked.

"Yes. I am." Michael answered, internally hoping that was all she needed to say so he could finish the book. It was an intriguing read.

"I can see that. I mean, you both have blond hair, red cheeks, no nose…" Niffty trailed off for a second. "…How can you smell without a nose? Do things taste differently to you? Wait a minute, I don't have a nose either." Niffty giggled. "I don't think Angel has one either, but I know I can smell things okay, so I guess its okay. Same could be said about our ears. I wonder why a lot of us don't have any. Husk has ears and I've seen a few Hellhounds with ears too. But I guess it doesn't matter since we can still hear things. But that does make me think…" Michael eternally thanked his Lord for granting him a hefty amount of tolerance. He rises from the armchair to retrieve another book from the shelf.

After scanning for a bit, he finds a book. He pulls it out and notices something stuck between pages. He opens the tome to the page and is greeted with a raunchy picture from inside a porn magazine. The sight startled Michael to point of dropping the book with a squeal. A snorty laugh made Michael turn to a grinning Angel.

"Whoops. Forgot I left that in there." he snickered as he went to retrieve the book. He straightens himself and sees the puzzled look in the Archangel's eyes. Angel smirked. "Let me guess: You wonderin' why I have a porno in this place, eh?"

"…Among other questions…" Michael finally said.

Angel shrugged nonchalantly. "Gotta masturbate ta somethin'."

In an effort to relieve himself of his unease, Michael takes in a deep breath before releasing as he pushes a strand of blond hair back. "…You know, it's not necessarily sinful for you to… practice onanism so as long you have a faithful partner with you."

A brow rose as Angel stare at the holy man quizzically before a coy smile appeared on his lips. "Are you givin' me advice how to touch myself responsibly? If that's the case, how 'bout ya teach me~?"

"…I do not like this conversation." Michael muttered, his blush a deep red. It only made Angel laugh harder. Feeling even more flustered, Michael places a hand over his eyes.

"I think we need more celibate guys like you down here. You're a riot!" Angel teased before leaving.

"…Lord, give me strength…"

"Good luck with that." a radio toned voice said. Alastor stood in the far corner, having to have manifested there at just the right time for that scene. "So, are you enjoying your stay?"

Michael narrowed his eyes at the Radio Demon. "Is there something you want, Alastor?"

"Now, do you think say that, my shining friend?"

"In all the years I've known you, I've never pegged you as the charitable type. Unless it's for some greater gain." Michael glared at Alastor in the eyes. "Are you trying to get close to Charlie so you can find a way to abscond the throne from my brother?"

Alastor's only response was his grin widening as radio static flared from him.

"Would you like to play a round?"

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"Someone's giddy." Vaggie mused as she scrubbed the last dish and hands it to Charlie.

"I'm just so happy!" Charlie exclaimed, taking the dish to rinse and dry it. "I love Uncle Dantalion, but to know someone from Dad's side of his family in Heaven…I wonder why he never told me…Uncle Michael seems to care so much for Dad."

"Charlie, your dad tried to dethrone God and Michael chose to stop him." Vaggie said. "I can see that as a sore spot to Lucifer."

"I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right." Vaggie said, giving Charlie a kiss on the cheek. There is a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Charlie said. Who's on the other side surprised her. "Mom?!"

"Good morning, Charlotte." the voluptuous demon queen greeted. Her daughter wasted no time giving her a hug and she returned the exchange.

"I didn't know you were coming! Did I miss a text?" Charlie wondered. She scanned through the messages on her hellphone before Lilith stopped her.

"We thought we could surprise you, my sweetheart."

"We?" Charlie saw someone behind her mother. "…Dad?"


	6. The Long Awaited Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

"Hello, dear daughter." Lucifer greeted. "Lovely morning, is it not? Your mother and I had to stop to get breakfast on our way here."

"Dad—?" Charlie didn't get to mutter her question as the man makes his way in the hotel.

Lucifer eyed at every wall and furnishing in the lobby. "…My, my, my…You've actually spruced up the place…Though the wallpaper choice is atrocious. As well as the drapes…Whoever was in charge of the decoration has such poor taste." Husk had to hold Niffty back and cover her mouth with his tail as he drank before the girl could say anything snippy to the king of Hell.

"Um, Dad?" Charlie said as she approached her father. The slightly short king of Hell shifts his gaze to his daughter. "Not that I'm not happy to see you here, but…why are you here?" Lucifer didn't answer. Instead, he changed his point of interest to the patients going about their business.

"Color me impress. You've actually procured patients for your foolhardy hotel." he mused.

Charlie let out a nervous giggle. "Well…I did get help…"

"Of course, you did." Lucifer gibed cruelly, making Charlie flinch. Angel and Vaggie stood off to the side, worried for the princess but unsure of what to do. This is Lucifer, _the king_ of Hell. Lilith seemed to notice their concern and offered a gentle hand to their shoulders. "By Alastor, yes? Mind telling me where that buck is? He and I have some catching up to do."

"Dear, remembered what we agreed on." Lilith reminded calmly.

"Yes, yes. I know. This is a casual visit."

"Casual?" Charlie asked.

"I do hope you have a room ready for us, Charlotte." Lucifer said. "How about 714, hm? It has a nice view of the Styx River."

"Um…S-sorry, Dad, that room is still booked…"

"Then kick them out."

"…I…can't do that." Charlie refused nervously. "They're kinda important."

"Oh? More important than your father?" Lucifer wondered. His narrowed eyes and wide grin were very reminiscing of a certain Radio Demon, and yet more terrifying.

"Well…"

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"Did you have a nice rest during the night?" Alastor asked Michael coyly. "It's rather unfortunate that you'll be leaving to return to the doldrums you call Heaven later this afternoon. Nonetheless, I do hope you enjoyed your stay."

"…"

If anyone was in the library right now, they wouldn't handle the tense atmosphere hovering between Alastor and Michael as they played chess. Both men have lost two pieces each to each other in the long hour since their game began. Hardly any words were exchanged. The rounds between Michael and Charlie were playful at best, but the matches between the angel and Alastor were anything but playful. It was more like a strategic battlefield than harmless fun.

Alastor liked this side of Michael, when he shows his 'commander mode.' He had seen the seraphim overseeing the annual purges from the sky high above and only got the chance of seeing the archangel in action twice since his descendance into Hell and it was a sight to behold. The cold look his eyes as he slayed demons foolish enough to take him on… The same icy chill that is now trailed on him as he places a black piece in front of Michael's white piece before taking it.

"And yet another prisoner of war." Alastor commented before placing the piece with the others. "…Your queen is well guarded, I see."

"It would be unwise for the leader to be left unguarded." Michael said. Alastor chuckled in response.

"And here I thought the _leader_ is of top rank in battle."

"The type of leader individuals would gladly lay down their life for has to meet a certain criteria. The leader had to be brave but not reckless, intelligent but mindful, confident but not arrogant, passionate but clearheaded, and they must care for the wellbeing of the people they are leading. If such a leader should fall, what would happen to his people? Who would lead them in their time of need? A flock of sheep would be lost without their shepherd." Michael said.

Alastor laughed. "How interesting…Are you saying that Lucifer is lax with his dealings as Hell's king?"

"On the contrary, I've seen there is a fair bit of order down here, albeit sloppy. But there is no denying of the semblance of order." Michael said. "Otherwise, Hell would be overrun with swellheaded Overlords, no?"

"My word…" Alastor drawled. He leaned on his hand. "Are you by any chance acknowledging Lucifer's leadership?"

"I—" Michael was interrupted when the door opened.

"Oh, playing chess I see. I hope I'm not interrupting."

Michael's eyes grew wide as he slowly rises from his seat. "…Lucifer?"

Lucifer only smiled. "It's been awhile, has it not, dear brother?"


	7. Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

"How long do you plan on staring at me? I know I'm devilishly handsome, but it becomes unnerving when it's my brother doing the staring." Lucifer jested. A light blush illuminates from Michael's cheeks.

"Must you make quips that make things more awkward than they need to be?" Michael asked.

"Hey, you're the one making it awkward." Lucifer chuckled. "Blame it on your innocuous nature."

Michael's eye twitched. "Must you find ways to rile me up?"

"Must you act like you have a stick up your ass?" Lucifer quipped.

"That stick has the right be placed there…Not the way that I wanted it to come out!"

"Oh-ho-ho, I'm sure, hahaha!" Lucifer laughed. Meanwhile, Alastor is trying not to die a second time from holding in his laughter.

Michael growled in anger before he took a moment to compose himself. "Good to see that your Napoleon complex is still alive and well." Lucifer's guffaw stops at a screeching halt and his eyes snap open.

Suddenly close to his brother's face, Lucifer sneered, "We're the _same_ height."

"Actually, I have grown about an inch, so I am taller than you now." Michael said. Alastor's hands balled into fists as he struggled not to laugh, though a tiny bit was able to squeeze through.

Lucifer scoffs. "You think your sooo pious and perfect, but I still remember a time you took the Flaming Sword for some practice and you nearly burned Silverstead Park to the ground."

"That was an accident and you know it! At least I didn't feel the need to sneak into Azrael's chambers whenever I had a nightmare!"

"I've grown out of it!"

"Apparently, that's the only thing grown about you."

Lilith rubs her eyes. "Oh, this isn't getting us anywhere." She enters the library and orders them to, "Sit down!" Lucifer immediately complied and takes a seat on the couch. Michael was about to do the same until something occurred in his thoughts.

"Wait a moment…What am I doing?" He straightens himself and stares Lilith down. "I am Michael Gottschalk, leader of God's warrior angels and seraphim and one of His Archangels. As much as I respect you, Lilith, I will not – I repeat – _will not_ adhere to the commands of a succubus such as your—"

" _Sit_." Michael does so with no further complaint. He heard Lucifer snicker beside him and glared at him. "Enough." She stressed. The tall woman looks over at Alastor. She could see his shoulders shaking from the poorly sealed laughing he's trying to push back. "Radio Demon, may you please leave?"

"…I'll be going," was all Alastor was able to muster as he disappears from the library.

Lilith sighs and crosses her arms. "You'd think I'm handling a pair of children rather than two powerful archangels of Heaven, former and current."

"…He started it." Lucifer accused, pointing at Michael.

"There you go again!" the angel fumed. Lilith runs her hands down her face as the two start again. She looks up towards the ceiling, where Heaven may be in the sky. She jerks her hands at the bickering pair, as if asking God if this was a part of her punishment. She wonders how the Heavenly Father was able to handle the two. No wonder He's God.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" she exclaimed, hellfire erupting around her as she wields her more demonic side. "YOU TWO ARE _GROWN MEN_! YOU'VE BEEN GROWN MEN FOR _EONS SINCE GOD CREATED YOU_! _ACT LIKE IT_!" The brothers finally stop their quarrel and stared at the woman wide eyed.

"…You know how to turn me on, baby." Lucifer grinned. Michael averts his gaze to his brother, questioning his sanity.

Lilith distinguished the flames as she reverts to her normal state. "Flattered, sweetheart. But you're not going to butter up your way out of this."

"What about tonight?" Lucifer suggested, wiggling his brows.

"…We'll see."

Lucifer noticed Michael's face turning red and laughs. "You're such a prude."

"Lucifer!"

"I'm not mocking him this time!"

"Just, zip!" Lilith demanded. She is almost at her wits end, which says a lot considering she can be more levelheaded than her husband. "Lucifer, you promised that you'll be on your best behavior while here. Which means no wisecrack, chortle, or mockery of any kind."

"Yes, I know." Lucifer bemoaned with a roll of his eyes. Michael had half the mind to mimic the sound of a cracked whip.

"Then why are you antagonizing Michael?" Lilith questioned. "Given how much you've praised his talents, I'd think you have some level of respect for your brother." Lucifer's eyes grew in shock and a brow of Michael's rose quizzically.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "…I wasn't praising, I was mocking."

"Mmhm." Lilith hummed like a sassy black woman. "And Michael…" the archangel straightens his back out of respect. "I've overheard your conversation with Alastor."

"You…have?" Michael asked.

Lilith nodded her head. "You've recognized our dear Lucy's capabilities as a leader, and it gave me so much joy to hear." Lucifer raised a brow at his brother, who turned his gaze elsewhere with a blush.

"…It would be improper for the leader of God's soldiers to turn a blind eye at exceptional talent."

"Surprise, surprise…You don't wag your tail solely for your owner." Lucifer said dryly. Lilith smacks him over the head.

"Behave." Lilith said to him. She turns back to Michael. "I'm sorry for his behavior."

"No need for the apologies. He's always been crass." Michael said, absentmindedly fiddling with a blond strand of his hair. "You have no idea how many times His Grace had to put him on a lone cloud in Heaven so he would think what he has done." Lucifer secretly glared at him as Lilith giggled.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm happy he's down here." Lilith said. She moves to Lucifer's side and places a hand on his shoulder. "And I have you to thank."

That statement made Michael's heart hurt at the memory of their fight. "…How so?"

Lilith looks at her husband lovingly. "I wouldn't have never met him. And we wouldn't have Charlie."

And Michael wouldn't have become an uncle. "…That's…true." Was there some good in all this?

"Are you staying for lunch?" Lucifer goaded, knowing the answer already. Michael glares at him and Lucifer snickers.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"I've never seen Al this tickled before." Angel said. The said demon had his head on the table as his shoulders shake from more laughter. Stock hysterical laughter sounded. "It's kinda creepy."


	8. Brother My Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

"I must say, the food here is actually delectable." Lucifer complimented before taking another bite.

"I'm glad to hear that." Charlie thanked; her voice slightly wavered from nervousness. "I'm sure Niffty would be appreciated learning that."

"She's the little one-eyed cockroach that runs around and cleans everything, right?"

"…I don't know about cockroach, but yes. Alastor hired her to be the cleaning lady and cook."

Lucifer takes a sip of wine. "Alastor does have a keen eye on that sort of thing. Maybe I should let him hand pick my maids next time." He laughs and Alastor joins in.

"You flatter me so." the stag jested.

Charlie stared at her hands with her fingers intertwined. She wanted to talk to her father about Michael, but she wasn't sure if she can.

As if sensing her daughter's plight, Lilith leans to her and asked, "Is something wrong, dear Charlotte?"

"…I…"

"Is it about your uncle?" After a second, Charlie nodded. "…I remember when I first of heard of him. Or, his relationship with your father. It was a few centuries into our marriage."

"Sooo…you knew?"

"He's sent some letters every now and again, but Lucifer would just burn them. I finally got my hands on one before he could use it as fertilizer. He and I nearly got into an argument over it, but he eventually complied."

"What happened after?"

"We came to an agreement. As long as he doesn't have to deal with the letters, Michael and I can speak with each other. It was…fun, knowing that I have a brother-in-law of sorts. Well, he isn't the only one. There are Azrael, Uriel, and Raphiel, just to name a few."

"…I have more uncles in Heaven?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

"Well, of course." Lilith chuckled. "Anyways, Michael was indeed a gentleman about Lucifer being married to a succubus, but…I can tell from his letters that he wished that Lucifer would speak to him."

"Like I wanted to hear anything from him." Lucifer sneered.

"Dad…"

Lucifer studied the food stuck to his fork as he started reminiscing…

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

_Eons ego…During the ill-fated battle…_

An angel was taken down by Lucifer as he made his way through the Third Sphere, on his way to God's throne room. Summoning his six wings, he takes flight. He didn't go far when someone swooped in and blocked his way.

"Lucifer, stop!" Michael exclaimed. "Why are you doing this? Why are you betraying God?!"

Lucifer laughed. "I don't need to tell you anything. Now, move aside before I force you!"

"Not until you state your reasons!" Michael declared. Lucifer frowned and clicked his tongue.

He then smirks. "Fine. Let's do this the _hard way_!" Lucifer lunged at his brother. Michael, taken aback, had little time to brace himself. They landed on hard pavement, next to the grand stairway that leads to God's chamber. Lucifer had Michael pinned to the ground before Michael could reverse their position.

"Lucifer, you need to stop this! Stop now before its too late!" Lucifer struggled beneath Michael's hold, but he was able to conjure up holy fire from the palm of his hands. He clasped his hands around Michael's wrists and burns them. Michael shouts in pain, letting Lucifer go as he did. Lucifer kicks him off and gets up to his feet. Michael hissed in pain, the flames had receded, and burns were left behind. Deep down, Lucifer felt a small pang of guilt, but he quickly pushed it down much deeper.

"If you're going to continue to be a pain," Lucifer creates a polearm out of holy fire, "then I'll just have to…put you out of commission."

Michael stared him in disbelief. "…You…" he breathed. "…You can't be serious…"

Lucifer takes a fighting stance and smirked. "Wanna bet?" He reforms his wings and charges Michael. The long-haired angel summoned his own wings and the Flaming Sword to block Lucifer's attack. Lucifer snickered at the face of incredulity on Michael. "What's wrong, brother? Aren't you supposed to be God's top soldier? Fight like one!" He swings his polearm at his brother. Michael moves back, barely dodging the flaming weapon.

"Please, Lucifer, concede! Think about what you are doing!" Lucifer continues to strike at Michael, who keeps blocking. With a shout, Lucifer swoops down, his polearm and Michael's sword clash against each other. Interlocked, Michael tried once more to reason with his wayward brother. "Lucifer, please…I beg you! Please, stop! If you won't do it for God, then…do it for your brothers…Do it for me!"

A cruel, cold smile snaked on Lucifer's lips. "Why would I do that?"

He almost wanted to laugh at the look of despair on Michael face. He used that moment of hopelessness to blast Michael away. The downed angel landed on the hard pavement again, his white clothing singed and his long hair free and in disarray. The Flaming Sword flew out of his grasp, laying useless next to him. Again, there was a small sting of guilt and a tiny urge to check on his brother, but again, Lucifer ignored both and went on his way. Michael won't be stopping him anymore. He doesn't have the heart nor nerve. Right now, Lucifer has a deity to strike down.

Then, a sword ran all the way through him, from his back and through his sternum. Lucifer looks down at the blade, recognizing immediately that it is the Flaming Sword…

…He did it… He's actually done it…

In absolute shock, Lucifer slowly turned his head to Michael, who was breathing heavily, and tears ran down his eyes. His shaking hands firmly grasped the Flaming Sword.

"…I'm _so_ sorry, Lucy…Please, forgive me…"

The next thing Lucifer knew, he – along with other angels who assisted in the rebellion – fell into Hell. Hell's first prisoners.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"…I couldn't care less for what he has to say." Lucifer said, placing the fork in his mouth.

Charlie studied her father closely. How can he treat his brother this way? It's clear that Michael still loves Lucifer with all his heart. Why can't he see that? Charlie looks up at the clock in the dining room.

2:00 pm.

In less than 1 hour, Michael would be returning to Heaven. Would he visit again next month? There is a good chance that he may not. Who really knows? And its painfully clear that Lucifer wasn't going to bond with his brother.

So, Charlie decides to spend time with her uncle in Lucifer's place.


	9. Naadim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

Michael stood alone on the balcony from his room, staring out to the Styx and letting the breeze flow through his hair. It felt nice, albeit with the slight scent of…unspeakable things, but nice for what it is. He glances up to the sky, to where Heaven is. He glances at the watch on his wrist.

2:15 pm.

Less than 45 minutes and he'll have to leave to return to Heaven. His visit to his niece and her hotel was…not what he was expecting. He still had fun with Charlie, playing silly games and watching shows that are surprisingly descent. Then, Lucifer arrived…The moment their eyes have met, Michael had to fight back the horrid memories of their battle. And then, Lucifer starts to push Michael's proverbial buttons. The two fought as though they were back in Heaven.

As though Lucifer have never fallen.

Michael hears a knock on the door. "Come in." Charlie pokes her head around the door.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Of course." Michael answered sincerely as Charlie entered the room and closed the door. "Why do you ask?"

"I felt bad that you were alone while we had lunch." Charlie said, joining her uncle on the balcony. She leans on the railing.

Michael smiled gently at her. "Let me assure that I am fine. I am nowhere near offended."

"That's good to hear." Charlie glances up at Heaven. "…What's Heaven like?"

"?...Your father never told you?" Michael asked.

"Sort of. But they were really just rants." Charlie said.

"I see. Well, it's—" he is interrupted by a loud explosion from a turf war somewhere in Pentagram City. "…more quiet, that's for certain."

Charlie chuckled awkwardly. "…Yeah, I can imagine that. Seeing how there wouldn't be battles over territory."

"But we do have festivals."

"Really? What kind of festivals?"

"Oh, where to start? There's art festivals, Christmas festivals, Easter festivals, cooking festivals, mu…sic festivals…" Michael winded up trailing off as he stared blankly at Heaven.

"Uncle Michael? Uncle Michael..."

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

_Eons ego…Before the Fall…_

"Michael!" some angel called to the long-haired blonde. Michael looks up, seeing fellow seraph and brother, Lucifer, descending towards him. As soon as his feet touch the silver grass, his six wings disappear. "I see your preparing for this year's music festival."

"Yes, I am. Unlike a certain _someone_." Michael lightly chided. "I see that your detention is over. What did you do this time?"

"You wound me, little brother." Lucifer said dramatically. Michael arched a brow. "…I may have helped Barachiel startle Zadkiel into having the hiccups with Barachiel's lightning."

Michael sighs. "Lucifer, you were chosen as God's assistant. Please, take your position seriously." Lucifer plucks an apple from a tree nearby. Thankfully, it isn't the Tree of Knowledge, which is planted in a more secluded area, Eden.

Lucifer takes a bite of the apple. "I don't know why He chose me to be His right-hand man. If anyone could be His assistant, I'd think of you."

"Don't even try to flatter me, Lucifer." Michael said. "The reason why God had chosen you was because He saw great potential in your future."

"Wanna hear some flattering? I think _you_ have the better job." Lucifer said before taking another bite. "I think it'll be cool to be the leader of warrior angels."

"Stop it." Michael urged, getting a little annoyed. Lucifer throws an arm around Michael's shoulder.

"Your jealous, aren't you?" Lucifer smirked.

"…Of course, not." Michael said. A brotherly smile formed on his face. "I'm proud of you, Lucy."

Lucifer looked mildly shocked at Michael's answer. Then, he smiles and pulls Michael into a brotherly hug. "I'm starting to think I'm the blessed one here. Who else is lucky enough to have a brother like you, Mickey?" Some music started to play. Likely angels practicing for the festival. "Want to dance, Michael?"

"N-no. I still have some work to do and I don't want anything to be deLAYED!" Michael exclaimed as he was sharply pulled by Lucifer.

"Come on! Live a little!"

"Lucifer! I can't dance!"

"I'll teach you then. Ha-ha!"

"Lucifer!"

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"Uncle Michael?" The angel was finally able to return to present time.

"I'm terribly sorry, Charlie." Michael apologized. "Were you trying to tell me something?"

"Not really. You started to zone out and I was starting to get worried." Charlie said.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about one particular music festival…involving your father."

"Oh…so, what kind of music do you like?"

"…It's unsurprising, but I do enjoy gospel music."

"Gospel…Oh! Duh, Christian music, right?"

"That's right. But that's not the only genre I like."

"What are they?"

A blush formed on Michael's face. "…Country."

"Really?" Charlie smiled.

"I've listened to this one song, Long Black Train, and I fell in love with the way the singer sang. And, after that, I'm happy to say I'm a country fan."

"I wish I knew this sooner. We could've done some karaoke!"

Michael chuckled. "I don't know if I wo—Look out!" He grabs Charlie just as a projectile hit the balcony, causing it to fall. Thankfully, Michael had summoned his wings and he flies himself and Charlie to the ground below. Charlie glances up to where the balcony was.

"You've got to be kidding me…Who could've done that?" To her surprise, a name was written in the damage. "Naadim?" Charlie wondered. "Who's Naadim?"

"…Hmmm…" Michael hummed, cupping his chin in deep thought.

"Uncle Michael, does that name sound familiar to you?" Charlie asked.

"…It does ring a bell. _Several_ bells… But I can't seem to place a face…"

"Awww, I'm heartbroken, Michael." a feminine voice cooed. A single black feather fluttered before him. Michael silently gasped as his eyes grew in shock. He recognized that voice. "Or…should I call you," Michael looks up, "Commander."

Before Michael and Charlie were five fallen angels, all sprouting their single pair of black feathered wings and grinned maliciously.


	10. An Unwavering Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

"It's been a long time, Commander." the androgynous, feminine toned fallen angel – Naadim – greeted. "How has Heaven been these days?"

"Yes, I would like to know as well!"

"As do I!"

"How is the Lord?"

"After all, it's been _years_." Naadim snarled, black liquid dripping from their mouth. The other four fallen angels snickered.

"Uncle Michael, are they…?" Charlie began to ask.

"…My soldiers …They're the angels lost to sin all those years ago…" Michael realized.

"Oh! But we don't sin anymore, sir!" Naadim said in a cheerful manner. But it was an eerie type of cheer. "In fact, look what we brought!" Naadim snapped their fingers and one of the fallen angels dropped a large sack filled with dead demons. Charlie covered her mouth as she and her uncle stare in horror.

"Are they…?" Charlie breathed.

"Freshly killed demons that were able to flee the Exterminators from this year's cleansing." Naadim revealed. "So, what do you think?"

Michael wasn't sure what to think. While he was not a big fan of the Exterminations, he knew they were the only way to bring balance. After hearing about his niece's project, he hopes that it would help curb Hell's population. Besides, it's not like the Exterminators are randomly killing demons. They only kill demons who were unfortunate enough, or foolish enough, to be wondering outside during the Cleanse. "…This is…this isn't right…"

"Excuse me? Sir, this is no different from the yearly Extermination." Naadim said with a slight chuckle. "Why worry for a bunch of sinners?"

"Because…" Michael takes a quick glance at Charlie. "…Because, deep down, they have the potential to gain a second chance. Keeping the Extermination an annual event will give them ample time to reconsider their choices." Charlie looks at her uncle in awe.

A fallen angel laughs. "What a minute…Don't tell me you actually believe in this stupid hotel and that foolish girl's ideals!" The other fallen angels start laughing.

Charlie felt physically hurt by the words from angels. Fallen, yes, but angels regardless. Michael noticed this and he glares at his former subordinates.

"Don't you dare mock my niece's dreams!"

"Oooo. Feisty~" Naadim looks over at the clock tower.

2:40 pm.

They smirked.

"Look what time it is. So, commander, what will it be?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Our return to Heaven."

"…Of course not!"

"…Perhaps I didn't make myself clear." Naadim said before snapping their fingers again. Charlie was suddenly snatched by one of the fallen angels and is held in a choke hold.

"Charlie!" Michael exclaimed. The princess wriggled in the fallen angel's grip.

"Will you stop squirming?" the being said. He brandished a holy knife and holds it near her throat. She stops moving.

"Now, where were we?" Naadim asked.

"Charlie…" Michael muttered. At this moment, the others run out of the hotel. The three remaining fallen angels block their way.

"Charlie!" Vaggie shouted.

"Charlotte!" Lilith exclaimed, visibly worried. Lucifer rubs his left eyelid in irritation.

"I knew I should have made Razzle and Dazzle more assertive…" he muttered. He goes to make a move but one of the sinned angels raises a hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Your Highness."

Flames erupted in the hand of Charlie's captor, singeing her side. She cringed in pain.

"Cabrón…" Vaggie muttered.

"What will it be, Michael?" Naadim wondered. Michael didn't know what to do. He can't afford to allow these fallen angels entry to Heaven. Who knows what they'll do? But…his niece is in danger.

Charlie noticed his dilemma and she strained to look at the clock tower.

2:50 pm and ticking.

What will happen if Michael doesn't return to Heaven in time? Will he be forbidden to return? Would he'd be stuck here? Heaven would lose such a powerful and benevolent angel…and God would lose another son…

Without a moment of hesitation, Charlie bites down on her abductor's arm, adding some hellfire for good measure. He shouts in agony, letting go of Charlie but not without grazing her neck with the knife.

Michael dashes forward and catches his niece in his arms. "Are you okay?"

Despite wincing, Charlie smiled as she has a hand to her throat. "Yeah…" Michael noticed her hand.

"…Let me see." he said to her. Charlie was hesitant, but she obeyed. Thankfully, it wasn't deep, but the heavenly silver no doubt made it more painful and Michael could see some burns around the wound. He lowers Charlie to the ground and takes out a cloth from his pocket and wraps it around Charlie's neck firmly but not to the point of choking her. "Stay here." he said as he rises and turns around with his back facing Charlie.

"Uncle Michael?" The archangel didn't answer. Instead, he summons his six, white wings and towards Naadim with the Flaming Sword in hand. Naadim takes out a spear and stops the attack from hitting them.

"Someone's angry~" The other sinned angels fly around the two, looking for an opportunity to attack. Seeing what an opening could be, one of them attacks, but Michael was able to retaliate. The pattern continued until Michael was able to have Naadim at sword point. The tip of the Flaming Sword was nearly enough to leave a burn mark on the fallen angel's throat. Naadim shuddered in delight at Michael's cold expression. "Such an icy glare. Don't you think you are wasting time with a needless squabble?"

"Needless? I think not." Michael disagreed callously. "You harmed my niece right in front of me and you have grossly underestimate me." He raises his sword. "Don't expect any mercy."

"Michael, don't!" Charlie's shout echoed.

_Lucifer, don't!_

A gloved hand grabs Michael's wrist. He turns to see the smiling face of Lucifer. His own three pairs of wings, blackened feathers that gleam much wonderfully than the assaulting angels.

Michael's cold eyes were replaced with utter confusion. "Lucifer, what are you—?"

"You have heard that it hath been said, an eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth." the king recited.

Michael looked at him quizzically. "What are you—?"

"Revenge not yourselves, my dearly beloved; but give place unto wrath, for it is written: Revenge is mine, I will repay, saith the Lord." Michael's eyes widen in shock.

"…Lucifer…How—?" Michael was silenced when his brother placed a hand to the back of his head and pulls it so his and Lucifer's foreheads touched and they looked at each other, eye to eye.

"Let me handle this." Lucifer said gently. "This is my domain, after all. These 'angels' are not of Heaven anymore, but of Hell. It is my job as king to punish those who threaten family." Lucifer shoves something rectangular shaped wrapped in cloth into Michael's hands. "Now, _go_." The clocktower chimes. "God is gonna need his number one angel." Michael's jaw dropped slightly before he his face turn stern and he nodded. Lucifer smiles and let's go. Michael flies passed Lucifer but stopped. He turns around to his brother, who is facing the other fallen angels.

"Lucifer," The king of Hell looks over to him "Even now, no one has taken your spot as God's assistant." Michael told him. "He still loves you. We still love you." He smiles. "Now and forever." Lucifer's face was unreadable, and he turns around to face the fallen angels again. He flips off Michael.

The archangel merely rolled his eyes with a shake of his head, like he was expecting such a response. Michael looks over at his niece, surrounded by her friends, and smiled a goodbye. Charlie mirrored a smile of her own. With that, Michael vanishes the Flaming Sword and flies up towards Heaven as the seconds ticked on.

"You're not getting away!" Naadim exclaimed, preparing to take off in pursuit and the others geared to follow. However, they were stopped when Alastor, with a snap of his fingers, summoned eldritch tentacles.

"Mind if I join in on the fun?" Alastor asked.

Lucifer smirked. "The more the merrier."

"Point me to the one who hurt my Charlotte and I will be happy." Lilith said, her voice carrying a dangerous tone.

Michael didn't dare to look back. He kept his eyes forward, towards Heaven. It was kind of funny. In a place like Hell, it's only natural to feel that you are on your own. But, after meeting his niece and her girlfriend in person, meeting Angel Dust and the other patients in the Happy Hotel…reuniting with Lucifer after all these years…

He doesn't need to look back. He has complete faith in his dear brother.


	11. Once Family, Always Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

A feathery imp-like blue demon watched the whole battle from afar through a pair of binoculars. He lets out an exasperated breath.

"What a bunch of morons." He said.

"I take it that they lost, Deker?" his employer asked from behind.

"Unsurprisingly, my lord." Deker grunted. "It was as you said. They stood no chance."

"Thousands of years in Hell apparently wasn't enough time to gain street smarts."

"From the looks of it, yeah." Deker growled and throws down his binoculars. "They're a disgrace to the Clipped Wings!"

"Calm yourself, Deker. This is only a slight mishap." his boss said confidently. "It won't happen again."

"Don't tell me we're gonna try to break into Heaven too." Deker groaned. His benefactor chuckled.

"Of course not. Heaven is not the priority anymore. We have much bigger things to prepare for. Let's return home, Deker."

"Of course, Lord Azazel."

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"Nothin' this month, huh?" Angel asked Charlie in the lobby.

"Yeah…" Charlie said. A whole month has passed since Michael's visit and for the first time, Michael had not left a gift for Charlie and Vaggie.

"He's probably being cautious, hon." Vaggie said, placing a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Michael doesn't want to risk having fallen angels after him."

"Yeah. You're right." Charlie agreed. "I don't want him to be targeted by anyone who wants to invade Heaven."

Then, there was knock on the door. Charlie looked at her girlfriend and Angel, both who shrugged. The blonde rises from her seat next to Vaggie on the couch and answers the door.

On the other side is an anthropomorphic dark gray parrot demon dressed like a butler. "Ah, good morning, madame Charlotte!" the parrot bowed, his tone carried a slight English accent.

"Paulie? What are you doing here?" Charlie wondered. Paulie is one of her father's head butlers. Why is he here?

The parrot looked side to side and leans close to the princess. "I have come to bring you a special delivery of sorts." he whispered and hands Charlie a beige envelope with golden embroidery. Charlie saw the name 'Michael' in cursive writing. It's a letter from Michael. "I recommend reading this in a safe room among those you trust of sorts. Well, my work here is done. Cheerio!" Paulie takes flight to return to Lucifer's estate.

Charlie stood there for a moment, glancing down at the envelope before returning into the hotel.

"What is it, Charlie?" Vaggie asked with Angel right beside her.

"I'm not sure, but get Alastor, Husk and Niffty and meet me in the staff room."

After a few minutes, the six arrive in the staff room. "What is the meaning of this meeting, my dear?" Alastor asked.

"It has something to do with this letter from Uncle Michael."

"That's it? I had to make time in a busy schedule just some telegram from up above?" Husk questioned.

"Weren't you halfway through a bottle of bourbon?" Niffty asked.

"What's your point?"

"What ever it may be, let's have a listen!" Alastor said. "Read it, my dear!"

Charlie opens the envelope with care and takes the letter out and starts reading. "Dear Charlie, I'm sorry for not visiting you this month. Due to what transpired, it is paramount that I limit my visits to Hell to a minimal degree for safety reasons. There were so many things I wanted to tell you, but we were unfortunately interrupted. Not to worry though, because I plan to tell you this now. I have spoken to God about your hotel before my visit and He was intrigued!" Charlie flashed a large grin at Vaggie.

"Keep reading!"

Charlie nods. "He seems interested in the hotel and curious about it's potential. Now, keep in mind, He has His fair share doubts, so you still have a lot of work to do, my niece. But, please, do not let this discourage you. Keep up the good work!" A big grin itched on Charlie's face. "I can't believe it…!" She squeals.

Alastor chuckled. "Easy there, sweetheart. Just because the Lord's interested is piqued does not mean that these loathsome sinners are one step closer to redemption."

"Just you wait, Al. It'll happen one day. You'll see!"

"Hey, Char. Looks like there's more." Angel said.

Charlie noticed another piece of paper behind the letter. She moves the letter behind the paper begins to read. "P.S. Don't think I didn't send you anything other than this letter. From now on, I'm going to drop off my gifts at Lucifer's for it to be delivered to your hotel. The presents are in room 714. This time, I have things for your employees and even Alastor and Angel Dust. I hope you enjoy them. Best regards, Michael."

"Oh, my good golly gosh. We have gifts too?" Niffty inquired. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

"Ha-ha-ha! Slow down, darling. They're not going anywhere!" Alastor said, following Niffty out.

Angel couldn't help but snort. "Talk about early Christmas."

The six head to room 714. Charlie unlocks the door and opens it. Inside and on the bed were indeed the gifts sent from Michael. There are six, one for each of them. They go to open the gifts. Charlie's was another doggy woodcarving, this time a Yorkshire terrier and Vaggie's was a CD collection of Latino music. Angel's present is a light pink oversized crochet cardigan and Alastor's was a rare brand of coffee. Niffty was given high-quality cleaning products and Husk had a handmade deck of cards.

"Charlie, I like your uncle. And I don't mean I wanna fuck him." Angel said, checking himself out in the mirror with the cardigan on.

"…Good to know."

"Hey, there's one more!" Niffty pointed out, pointing at a big present on the other side of the bed. She noticed it while using her new duster.

Vaggie pulls it out and sees a tag. "This is for Angel too."

Angel blinks. "Really?"

"Ooooh, I wonder what it is." Niffty said.

Angel opens the box and gasped. "What is it?" Charlie asked.

"New toys…" Angel muttered, his eyes shining with glee.

The others look at each other with raised brows. Even _Alastor_ was perplexed.

"As I am aware of ol' Mickey's generosity, I sincerely hope that it is not—"

"New toys for Fat Nuggets!"

"Oh, thank goodness."

"There's even a new pillow for him. Oh, he is goin' to love this!"

Charlie giggled at the scene. She looks at the letter again with a smile. "Thank you, Uncle Michael." She goes to get the envelope, but as she did, something slipped out. She bends down to pick it up and smiles at what she sees.

It was a photo of Michael, along with some of the other archangels and angels in Heaven. She couldn't help but notice how some of the other angels have the same, or similar, features as Lucifer and Michael. Written below is 'Good luck, Charlie!'

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Lucifer stared at a photo of his brothers, placed in a nice frame. Unlike Charlie's photo, which looked more professional, Lucifer's was more…casual and familial. This was likely taken after the first photo. Lilith comes up behind him and snakes her arms around him. She kisses his cheek and looks at the photo too.

"Have you read the letter?" she asked.

"Ugh, yes I did. It wasn't anything new," Lucifer answered. "Zadkiel is still a pushover and Azrael is as gloomy as ever…"

"Nothing has changed, hm?" Lilith asked softly.

"…I guess."

"Be honest, you miss them," she said. Lucifer scoffs.

"Don't be silly."

"I wonder what they're doing now."

"Probably gallivanting around, inspiriting people and shit like that."

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

A horrible fire has engulfed an apartment building somewhere in the human world. Many people scattered around, mostly firefighters doing everything in their power to save as many people as they can. Civilians stayed back, thanks to police officers, as to not get in the way nor be near the burning building. Several firemen have entered the building to find survivors while others are resuscitating those who succumbed to the smoke. Some were successful and some were not…

Astonishingly, a few of the bystanders swore they are seeing white orbs flying around. Unbeknownst to them, those orbs of light were angels. Angels of Heaven sent down to help in every way they can, from enlightening people by granting a surge of courage to be an unseen source of comfort for the mourning. Even Azrael was there, dressed in his dark robes, easing the deceased as well as returning some souls to their bodies, as it was not their time yet. Some Hellborn demons snuck into the living world to steal souls, but the warrior angels were able to intervene and sent them back to Hell.

At the end of the day, the firefighters were able to extinguish the flames. A lot of things were lost in the fire, but most people didn't care. All they cared for was the loved ones who were either safe or gone. As did the angels. They were proud of their work in assisting one of their God's greatest creations. Beings capable of intense emotions and complexity.

Humanity.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Michael readjusted the small portrait after giving it a good cleaning. He smiles at the picture of his dear brother, sister-in-law, and niece.

"I'm happy to see that your brother is doing well," a man said. The male is fair-skinned with medium-length brown hair and a thin beard and mustache surrounding a tender smile. He wears light-colored, loose-fitting clothing and gladiator sandals.

"Lord Christ," Michael identified. "How was the evening service?"

"It went accordingly," Jesus said. "The children were a delight. I'm happy that they will soon return to life once they are ready." Michael was able to notice the sadness in the preacher's tone.

"It's a wonder you were never a father," Michael said.

Jesus gave a mirthful chuckle. "I guess you could say I was married to the job and to my devotion to God. Speaking of fatherhood, have you ever found a special someone?"

"I'm afraid not. Like you, I'm too preoccupied with my work. Besides…" Michael looks at the portrait fondly. "What I currently have is enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I've been in a very (very) dark place on and off lately. This whole debacle of a pandemic was successful to send me into a deep depression. Ironic considering it happened not long after I finished 'A Bloody Retribution' where I said I have no idea what it's like to have a panic attack or depression. Well, congratulations me, it happened! –.-
> 
> It was very scary where my mind went to and I don't want to back to it again! I've hardly been on my computer because of it. Thankfully, I have a family that supports me, and I regained my faith and trust in God (not to sound too pious or anything; it really did help). To anyone out there who suffers from depression, don't keep it in! Let others help you! It will be hard, but it will be worth it! I'm more or less still recovering, but I'm much better than before!
> 
> Thank ya'll for reading this! I'll be taking my time with Kismet and a new series I'm writing!


End file.
